What REALLY happens in the bathroom
by Yugi Chocolate
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Yami was locked in the bathroom for an entire day? Or two? Or a week? Find out now!
1. Default Chapter

Hi! I really hope you enjoy my story, because it took a little while to write! Dedicated to Velvet!

It all started with the "Prune Juice Drinking Contest". That was the stupidest idea of Joey yet. "I..2..3..GO!" Joey yelled, with all his voice. Joey, Tristan, and Yami were all drinking a gallon of prune juice to see how fast they could drink. As usual, Yugi thought they were all crazy. Tea just sided with him. Yami gulped his down the fastest, with Joey in second, and slow Tristan in third. Yami laughed, and Joey pouted. "That was so not fair, man!" Tristan yelled in Yami's face. Joey leaned over, "YEAH! Your case wasn't all the way filled!" "Well, I won," Yami gloated, "And you should—" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his bladder. His eyes went cross-eyed as he ran quickly to the bathroom. "AHHH!" He yelled. Yugi looked over at him, shaking his head, "I told you a prune juice contest was bad!" He said. Yami didn't listen and ran straight into the bathroom. Tristan shook his head, "He's going to be gone for a long time…"

Yugi walked over to the closed bathroom door and listened. Tea walked over. "You know that's eavesdropping, I hope." She said. "What's there to listen to, anyway?" Yugi said, giggling.

In the bathroom, poor Yami was grunting for his life. "GRRR!" He kept saying repeatedly. "GOSH! THIS THING JUST WON'T—" There was a tiny, "Ker-plunk!" Yugi laughed, and Yami opened the door. "Yugi? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yugi stopped smiling, and ran off. "Gosh, can't I get a little privacy?" He said, slamming the bathroom door. He looked around and grabbed the doorknob. He turned it, but it wouldn't open. "C'mon, you stupid door! OPEN!" He let go, giving up. "Great…" He said, looking around. "What am I supposed to do in a locked bathroom?"

Yami sighed, looking around. He saw a few of Joey's droppings here and there. He opened the cabinets underneath the sink. "Oh…" He said, smiling. "What are these?" Yami took out a box of Tea's pads, and opened them. He looked confused. "What are these, some kind of stickers?" He un-wrapped one and stuck it on the wall. "Whoa!" He said, smiling, "They really ARE stickers!" He took out a bunch from the box and started sticking them everywhere. He stuck two in the toilet, five on the toilet lid, a few in the bathtub, seven clogging up the sink, and a few on the ceiling. Yami smiled at his artwork. "Beautiful!" He looked under the sink, and saw a few tampons. He un-wrapped those as well, and stuck one on the ceiling. "Yay!" He said, smiling.

Yes, this chapter was short! But, I beg you, if you want another chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

Please do not attempt to steal Tea's pads…That is only permitted with Yami.


	2. Chapter two

Well, here's chapter 2! I know I've been slow about this, and I'll try not to.

The window light in the bathroom shone in the sink. The light woke him up. "Ugh…" Yami groaned, rubbing his head. Then he gasped. He had fallen asleep? Even worse, he'd fallen asleep, in the bathroom, on the toilet.

"Well, this is no fun…" He said, looking out the window. Outside there were birds and squirrels scrimmaging for food. One bird flew straight into the window. Yami looked startled and jumped.

"God, that's a brilliant bird." He said, getting off the toilet and reaching for the door. He jiggled it. The knob turned and he saw Yugi whining outside of the bathroom. Then he ran in.

"What the hell? Yugi!" Yami looked outside the door, then back at Yugi.

"The door opened?" Yugi ran toward the toilet and pulled his pants down…Sssssssss….

"Ah! Much better!" Yugi said, buckling up his pants.

Yami smiled and closed the door. Bad idea…Yugi sighed and reached for the knob. It wouldn't open. He gasped and jiggled it harder.

"YAMI! WHY WON'T IT OPEN?" He yelled, grunting and twisting it as hard as he could. Yami's eyes got big. "Um…Opps…" He said, looking nervous. Yugi let go of the door knob and panted heavily. "So we're stuck in the bathroom?" Yugi yelled, out of breath.

"Well, don't work yourself up!" Yami said, smiling. You could say he was a little glad that he wasn't alone in the bathroom anymore.

Yugi looked around the pad/tampon filled room. "Oh my God…" He said, eyes getting big. "What did you do last night in here?" He said, pulling one off the wall. "Do you even know what these are!"

Yami looked confused. "Um…Yeah, they're foamy stickers…"

Yugi grunted and looked up at Yami. "They are NOT stickers, genius. They're…well, they're…er…Let's just say they are girl's special devices."

AN:Heh, so now Yugi is stuck in the bathroom with Yami? Well, maybe those two are in for a little surprise the next chapter…Please review!


End file.
